The Past
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are finally married. The horrible past they share haunts Sakura. Can Sakura forget the past and love Sasuke or will she let him go? A pretty sad SasuSaku fic. Hope you like it anyway. One-shot


Hi guys! This is yet another SasuSaku fanfic I share with all. Enjoy *-^.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

___________________________

'Why did I even marry him?' Sakura thought.

_Flashback:_

"_Sakura w-will you m-marry m-me?" Sasuke asked while showing her the diamond ring he was proposing her with. Sakura looked at him in shock. Sasuke's eyes were no longer filled with coldness. Neither did he sounded like he commanded her cruelly. Instead, Sasuke's eyes were filled with love and hope. Sakura noticed how Sasuke was so nervous and wanted her to say yes. Ever since Sasuke come back, Sasuke and Sakura managed to become friends. The relationship was mostly cold but it was still kinda okay. Sakura was still kinda in love with him, but not like before. Sakura gave it a lot of thought. She was confused. Sasuke finally proposed to her. Sasuke finally wanted to be with her. Sasuke finally loved her. Yet, why wasn't she happy? She was pretty glad but she didn't know why she wasn't as happy as she expected to be when she was younger, eager for this day to come. She wasn't really that happy, but why not? This is what she always wanted right?_

"_Um sure Sasuke-kun. I'll marry you." Sakura answered. She gave him a smile. Sasuke's expression then turned into a very happy one as he lifted her up and spun her around. He then gave her a quick kiss and a hug._

"_Thank you Sakura! Thank you so much! I promise you that I will do anything to make you happy with me. I'll make sure you'll never regret it!" Sasuke happily said and gave her a hug. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Sakura quietly said before hugging him back._

The day of the proposal and their honeymoon was the last time she ever said she loved him. Days after, she slowly spent her time in solitude. She didn't really spend that much time with Sasuke. Sasuke usually spend his time in his anbu missions. He was anbu captain, but he wasn't exactly that busy. On his free days, he tried to convince Sakura to go to places and relax with him. But Sakura always turned him down with her hospital duties. Sakura was always distant with him.

Right now, it was morning and Sasuke was about to leave for a mission. Both Sasuke and Sakura were at the door. Sakura was staying home during Sasuke's mission.

"The mission's gonna be short so I'll be back before dinner." Sasuke told his wife.

"Alright then" Sakura said while holding the doorknob.

"I'll bring home dinner." Sasuke said.

"Okay" Sakura said as she was closing the door.

"Oh and Sakura," Sasuke started ,"I love you."

"Okay then," Sakura said as she nodded," bye." She then closed the door but was able to notice Sasuke slightly sadly walking away. Sakura then went back to their bedroom and rested herself on their bed.

"_You have no idea what it's like to be alone"_

"_W-why are you saying that?"_

"_Because…you're annoying"_

'I didn't really blame him back then. I was stupid. Selfish and spoiled. It made me feel bad. But I felt worse when _he_ didn't remember it.' Sakura thought.

"_Why Sasuke? Why don't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing-"_

"_Why should I have to tell you anything? Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern."_

"_I know you hate me. Even in the beginning you could never stand me. Remember? Back when we made genin and we were assigned to our three-man squad? We were alone together for the first time right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day."_

"…_..I don't remember that."_

Sakura gripped on the blanket. Tears started to form. That day, she hated it so much.

'_Don't do this Sasuke you don't have to be alone. You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family and friends. But if you were gone Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me as being all alone."_

"_This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path lying before us."_

"_Sasuke, I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise I'll never let you regret it. Everyday will be a joy. I can give you happiness. I'll do anything for you Sasuke so please! I'm begging you don't look away! I'll even help you get your revenge. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen I swear! So stay here…with me. And if you can't, take me with you Sasuke."_

"_You haven't changed. You're still annoying."_

"_Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream and-"_

"_Sakura….Thank you for everything."_

Tears finally rolled down Sakura's face. She was just so frustrated. So confused. 'Thank you for what Sasuke?! For wasting my life for you?! For allowing you to easily break my heart and leave me after all I did to prove to you that I loved you enough to risk my life to make you happy?! For making me feel that I have failed?! And after everything you did to me, you just propose to me like nothing happened! I didn't even know why I even said yes anymore. We've been married for 5 years for crying out loud!' Sakura thought to herself. She then walked towards the window and sat there while looking up at the night sky. It was 6:00 and it's already dark. 'Why am I still crying? I've been thinking about all those harsh memories every single day! I really can't believe Sasuke hurt me this much to make me cry and I'm already 25!' Tears continued to roll down her face but she quickly wiped them and washed her eyes with water when she heard Sasuke on the door.

"Sakura I'm home!" Sasuke yelled from downstairs. Sakura quietly went downstairs to greet her husband.

*****

"Look Sakura, I brought home sushi. Your favorite." Sasuke said as he placed the food on the table.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura thanked. She hasn't been using the suffix "kun" for a while either.

"Your welcome." Sasuke told her with a smile. The two then remained quiet as they helped each other set up the table. Once everything was set, the two started eating in silence. That was until Sasuke broke it.

"So how's work so far? Doing you any good?" Sasuke started.

"It's fine" Sakura answered. After 30 more seconds of silence, Sasuke once again broke it.

"My mission was pretty hard. I wish I could tell you about it, but anbu missions are secrets and always were." Sasuke once again started. This time, Sakura didn't say anything and just continued eating. "I heard from the hospital that you're free tomorrow. I'm free too. How 'bout we go somewhere. It's been pretty boring lately and I miss being with you."

"No thanks. And besides, you see me almost everyday. So there's nothing to miss." Sakura said emotionlessly.

"Are you sure Sakura? Cuz we haven't done anything together lately and I really think we should-"

"I already said no Sasuke! Just hang out with Naruto or something!" Sakura interrupted him. She then got up from the table and walked away. Sasuke looked down sadly with a regretful expression. Sakura sighed and turned around, and walked towards him.

"Sasuke I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Really. It's just that I have a lot in my mind." Sakura explained. Sasuke looked up to her giving her a concerned look.

"Do you want to talk about it? Is something or someone bothering you? Can I help?" Sasuke asked her.

"I'm alright Sasuke. I'll just handle it on my own. I'll just be alone for a while. I just need to think." Sakura said once again, walking away. Sasuke then let out a worried and nervous look. He then washed the dishes and went to the living room to watch TV, not wanting to upset his dear wife again.

*****

Sakura continued to look out the window, staring at the powdered night sky. 'Am I happy? Do I still have a reason to stay here?' Suddenly, Sasuke hugged her lovingly from behind.

"Feeling any better?" Sasuke asked with concern. Seeing that he's not getting a response or a hug back anytime soon, he released her, looking at her with worry. "Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" Sakura silently shook her head. "Do you need anything to change? Get? I'll do anything to give it all to you. Do you want a kid?"

"No" Sakura answered.

"You want to move? It's quiet around these parts and if you want to move we can." Sasuke asked her.

"No" Sakura answered.

"Do you want anything? Something to change? Anything? I'll do my best to give it to you." Sasuke said, holding both of Sakura's hands. Sakura then slowly took her hands back and looked out the window, avoiding eye contact. Sasuke's expression then turned into a very sad one as he looked down.

"Do you want me gone?" Sasuke very sadly asked her. Sakura slightly widen her eyes and completely looked away.

"Why? Are you finally angry with me and want me to leave?" Sakura asked him.

"No! Never! No matter what you did and said I always loved you and I always tried my best to prove it! You love me back right?" Sasuke asked her. Hearing no response, Sasuke can feel himself tearing apart.

"Why are you so nice to me? After all these years of treating you like just someone you still love me? How can you even stand me? Or is everything you just said was a lie?!" Sakura asked him, almost angrily.

"Nothing I said to you was a lie. At least, now. To be honest, I have given you so many lies to make you believe them and I am sick and tired of seeing you broken up because of them. Yet, you were still by my side through all those years. Now all I can do is make it up to you." Sasuke sadly answered.

"So is that why you married me?! To make all of those terrible things and feelings up to me?!" Sakura angrily asked, now looking at Sasuke.

"That's only part of the reason I married you. I married you because I wanted to be with you unlike before when I couldn't be with you because of my revenge! I was so selfish and thirsty for power that I tossed aside and threw everything I had to just carelessly kill the brother that helped me become the strong ninja I always wanted to be! I was stupid for sticking to the past. I should've let the past go and realized the good of the future. But instead, I just let the past haunt me and completely ruined my future! I didn't realized that until I was about to lose everything if kept it up. That's why I married you. You're my happiness. You're the real reason and purpose of my existence. I wanted to give you the happiness and the good life you always wanted to give to me and I know it's right because what I did to you in the past was unforgivable, yet you still love me and was able to say yes to my proposal. That was my real purpose in life." Sasuke explained. But he then looked down sadly. "But knowing that you no longer loved me. It hurts. But to be honest, leaving me would_ kill_ me." Sasuke was now looking at Sakura. "But if you no longer want to be with me. It's ok. It's what you want." Sasuke was just about to walk away until Sakura hugged him from behind before he even got up.

"If you love me Sasuke, could you still hug me back?" Sakura asked him, with tears flowing down her face. Sakura didn't even have to wait a second just for Sasuke to hug her back, not really looking like he wanted to ever let her go.

"I can only let you go from this hug, but I really can't let you go out of my life. I am so sorry for everything I have done to make you feel so bad." Sasuke said, crying tears as well.

"No I'm sorry! I was sticking to the past, letting them ruin my life with you. I was so selfish! I can't believe I didn't realize that until now. I had almost everything I wanted. I almost forgot how bad you're suffering because I tried to let you go." Sakura's hug then tightened. " But that was a life-ruining mistake! I am so sorry for all the hardships I gave you. I love you Sasuke I really do!"

"I love you too Sakura! More than you'll ever know." Sasuke said as the two continued crying. They didn't feel bad for long though. They were at each other's arms and that's all that mattered to them.

*****

"Sasuke why did we have to start our day together….here…"

Sasuke and Sakura were heading towards the village gate, going to other villages for a one-day vacation, as permitted from the hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. The two were now in that road with the small bench. The place where it all started.

"Sakura, I took you here because this is the place where our lives together started. Our first day was when I was still in the village. The second one was when I left. Both days were very bad starts." Sasuke explained. Sakura then gave out a sad expression. "That's why we're here to make a happy one. I'll make sure this place will be the last place our sad beginnings ever begin. I wanna spend a life with you with a happy beginning and a happy ending. I love you Sakura. No lies."

"I love you too Sasuke. And from now on we'll be a happy family. I would like one. Would you?" Sakura asked as she encircled her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"I would love one. Especially with you in it." Sasuke answered. The two chuckled and shared a kiss. The two knows nothing would ever separate them again. If the two is ever gonna remember the past, it will be the good memories they will cherish for the rest of their _now happy_ lives. As long as they're together, they'll both be happy. Including the possible future family ^^.

_________________

Sorry but I just can't help it that I am happy for them. Are you happy for them? Hope so. Hope you like the fic ^^.


End file.
